Last Thoughts About Him
by LilyHellsing
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE SEVENTH BOOK! Summary is inside. Review if you read please!


SPOILERS FOR THE SEVENTH BOOK!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Spoiler space

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Summary: One-shot. A girl grieves over Snape. They loved each other, both knew it, but they were never together. Too many people would think the wrong thing, disapprove, and use it against them. It's short and random but I felt like writing. Guess who the girl is! Review please!

* * *

Severus Snape…Such an unusual and lovely name. When she first heard it, she instantly liked him. It was his looks, those looks that caused the others to taunt him, that made her fall for him. The once to be believed "greasy" hair that curtained his face was just really silky and reflected in the light. His eyes that were said to be full of dark hatred and thirst for the Dark Arts were really black with mystery; a mystery she could never figure out. Skin as pale as the moon was covered with nothing but black. 

She always watched him from far away, smiling at his every move. The way his eyes would gaze on her as he did a quick sweep made her blush lightly. Every time she heard what happened at the Death Eater meetings, she felt her respect grow higher for him. He was so brave…and he was a Slytherin…such an odd combination.

That was why when she heard Voldemort announce he had killed Severus three hours ago…she felt crushed. At first, she refused to believe it. Why would he kill his most valuable servant?

When she saw his body, tears fell down her face like a waterfall. Those eyes that were clouded with mystery were empty and cold. His pale skin was even paler, if possible. His mouth was slightly open as if he wanted to say something, blood on the corner of his lips. And his hair, her favorite thing about him, was now soaked in blood from the wound on his neck.

Slowly, she knelt next to him and rested his head on her lap, staring into the lifeless eyes. Tears still fell as she lightly touched his cheeks, his lips, and his hair. For a moment, perhaps it was the lighting, but she could have sworn the onyx eyes glittered with…warmth.

During his funeral, she placed a white rose upon black roses. Many thought he was evil, that he was still with Voldemort. They believed him to have killed Dumbledore on his own accord. But they were wrong. Just like the roses, he was the white one…the innocent one. The others around him, the black roses, were Death Eaters.

No one knew it, knew her secret, but she loved this man with all her heart. It took him years to figure it out but when he realized he was loved…tears appeared in his eyes. They both agreed it was too risky for many reasons to be together…but at least he knew her feelings.

As she roamed around the graveyard, she wondered what his last moments were like. Did he see his life flash before his eyes? Was he scared? Did he know he was going to die? Did he think about her?

A few weeks later, she had shadows under her eyes which were red and puffy. During the day, she would seem distant and calm. During the night, she cried through the hours. Her clothes were getting looser and bigger since she didn't have the desire to eat anymore.

She missed his smug little smirk. She missed the way he glared. She missed how his voice sounded. She missed…him. As she lay in bed with the lights off in a pathetic attempt to sleep, her mind went back to memories.

More tears fell from the corners of her eyes, the pillow soaked. Opening her eyes, she stared at the ceiling. Was he in Heaven if there was one? Or was he in Hell?

Turning on her side, she saw him standing on the edge of the bed, watching her. "Severus…?" She whispered, sitting up with shock. Wiping away her tears, she saw him smile gently and disappear.

Was she going crazy? Perhaps it was from the lack of food and sleep. Perhaps it was grief. Or maybe it was his ghost. Maybe it was telling her to be safe and happy, to move on. Perhaps there was a way to bring him back!

The sight of her love made her happy and peaceful. As sleep took over her, she heard his deep voice whisper in her ear, "I love you…forever…"

* * *

I cried so much when I read he had died. I still do T.T I'm sure all Snape-lovers did. But in my mind, and my stories, there's a way to bring him back so…yeah lol. Review please! 


End file.
